debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Bernkastel
|-|Manifestation = |-|Manifestation 2 = |-|Manifestation 3 = Summary Bernkastel (ベルンカステル Berunkasuteru?) is an extremely powerful witch that has lived a thousand years. It is said that she lives in a world where concepts like fate and possibility can be visualized. She can give birth to all kinds of miracles with her immense power but, in compensation for that, her heart ends up breaking a bit each time she uses them. In the first four arcs she serves as a lesser antagonist but later on during the core arcs she becomes the main antagonist of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A '| '''1-A ' | '''1-A Name: Fredrica Bernkastel Origin: Umineko no naku koro ni Gender: Female Age: 1000 years old, (logically above the concept of time) Classification: Witch of Miracles Attack Potency: Transcendent level (Has control over Miracles, the metaphysical power that underlies the existence of the world/Shinra Bansho, which in addition to the three-dimensional universe includes a far higher dimensions, complex quantum structures, wave functions, as well as unimaginable realms out of all time, space/place and coordinates/dimensions, beyond there is the transcendental coneptual hierarchy, where higher concepts cannot be defined in terms of infinity and everything listed below, and at the peak of existence and intellect disappears even the meaning of steps which determine perspectives of everything that was below it is also to be noted that the immense difference between dimensional limited beings and dimensional transcendent beings are immeasurably smaller than one layer within the gameboard that Bernkastel resides on which encompasses endless layers, the conceptual hierarchy is so vast that the meaning of these steps become so irrelevant they dissapear from existence, putting Bernkastel beyond a infinite inaccesible hierarchy of endless steps beyond all of time, space, and mathematics) | Transcendent level (Transcends the human realm by an immeasurable amount aswell as all the concepts of possibilities and impossibilities, aswell as incomprehensible concepts and concepts of absolute inscrutability. Equal to Lambdadelta, can manifest within the highest level of the Witch's theatre. Her battle with Lamdadelta in the manga destroyed several books that contained Universes comparable to Aurora's study in size which dwarf the entirety of beatrices territory and even fragments as they were noted to contain works the size of the entire journey of the Umineko Franchise sans the city itself, and large portions of the shelves that supported and dwarfed these Universes within the City of Books. Due to her fundamental nature as a voyager witch Bernkastel is a universe that can adapt to higher layers in the sea of fragments which was an infinite void beyond the human domain where immeasurable layers exist until she becomes one with The Creator. She created and manifested on the highest level of her own game board that's much larger than Beatrice's own. She can also manipulate structures consisting of the same nothingness she consists of transcending infinite layers, her only limits being that of what she decides herself, if any at all.) | Transcendent level (the voyagers are identified with the entire world of 07th expansion. at the same time the world is their play stage for boredom. meaning the entire hierarchy, no matter what domain. Is only a small part of the voyagers true form which they encompass, even the creators region is still just a part of the cosmology. all existence was developed by the voyagers. Without such a miracle "life" cannot be explained. Furthermore the voyagers are not limited by a territory, which represents a beings conceptual power and limitation of where they can ascend to depending on their understanding of the world, the territory is directly linked with a being and forms itself on the highest layer it can expand upon. since their conceptual forms have no limitation of where they can go because they transcend territories and the entire world, as well as their understanding of the truth about the end of their journey, they encompass the world and play with it. But most importantly, the only thing that surpasses a voyagers existence is a creators existence, the loss of all restrictions) Dimensionality: Devoid | Devoid '''| Devoid''' Travel Speed: '''Irrelevant |''' Irrelevant (One of the fastest characters. Even whilst manifesting on the plane of the City of Books in which even normal speed there is irrelevant, her movements were referred to as instant whilst simultaneously being likened to teleportation. It was stated that her speed was transcendent even in relation to the current plane she resides. The Witch of Miracles is one of the few characters capable of navigating the void on the other end of the infinitely layered hierarchy. She is also superior to her cats) with an Omnipresent state of existence (As a voyager, she's a conceptual entity who exists across countless worlds as "you and your only friend", yet not bound to any) | Omnipresent Combat Speed: Irrelevant | Irrelevant '''| '''Irrelevant [[speed|'Reaction Speed']]:' 'Irrelevant | ''Irrelevant |''' ''Irrelevant''' Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant (Bernkastel rested Beatrice's modified Game Board that is, the entire world in episode 7 within her right hand, she can hold fragments in the palm of her hands, she scooped up Battler in his nothingness state, from her perspective, the main setting of Umineko is just a story) | Irrelevant [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: 'Transcendental' ''| '''Transcendental' (She killed Beatrice, destroying her heart in the City of Books; collisions with Lambdadelta created Big Bangs and Big Crunches on the scale of the City of Books, Bernkastel can knock fragments into the deepest parts of the sea of oblivion. She's superior to the Wild Cats that managed to completely destroy the limbs of a higher being who is capable of regenerating from nothingness) | Transcendental [[Durability|'Durability']]: 'Transcendental | Transcendent level (Tanked many attacks from Lambdadelta and Battler, only losing after taking Ange's ultimate attack, which caused an earthquake across and a crack on the ceiling of the Universe, the City of Books. A shadow of herself was completely unaffected by Willard's strike where her durability was likened to that of trying to destroy the moon via disrupting the reflection of water. That is, her abstract, conceptual and incorporeal nature as well as Acausality, regeneration, and resurrection make her almost impossible to kill. She embodies her Game Board. She is able to restore her body if she remembers its shape, even if her body and incorporeal soul are erased to nothingness that is beyond conventional existence and non-existence of duality) | Transcendent level Stamina: Irrelevant |''' Irrelevant''' (Inexhaustible. Depends on the will and determination of her types of thoughts. Fought with Lambdadelta, Battler and Ange one after another and showed no signs of tiredness.) | Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant | Irrelevant (She Destroyed sizable portions of the shelves within the City of Books that dwarf her and Universes of this size. In fact, she also dwarfs Universes of this size, as to her perspective, these worlds are no more than books no larger or complex than those residing in the human world. She was planning to send Erika into the deepest parts of the Sea of Oblivion which is beyond all layers, stories and dimensions, which she eventually did) | Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Magic, Flight, Reality Warping (Established a new Purple Truth with the same power as the Red Truth, allowing her to make her words into undeniable facts of reality), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop time, rewound the 5th Game, created a time loop that separated a portion of the Fragment from the rest, which can cause almost instantaneous petrification and death), Probability Manipulation (She has the power to cause success without fail as long as the odds aren't zero. She's said to control miracles and specializes in finding fragments with absurdly low probability of existence; her scythe is a manifestation of this power, allowing her to "reap miracles" or "harvest them from fate"), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Sees lower layers containing universes, countless realms, higher-dimensions, and nothingness as fiction, in the forms of Fragments, books, and chessboards which she can manipulate as she pleases), Gravity Manipulation (Created the concept of gravity), Conceptual Manipulation and Attack (Can create the concept of gravity and attack the concepts of existence via words, which she can turn into undeniable facts of reality through the Red and Blue Truths. Even higher beings with High-Godly regeneration, such as Battler, could not recover without aid, and she was able to casually erase Piece Beatrice's existence and was the only one who could save Erika after her existence was conceptually denied), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate Kakera, Fragments that contain infinite possibilities with higher dimensions. Has been able to merge, lift and create "a planetarium", or a solar system of Fragments), Matter Manipulation (She can turn equal entities into objects such as a cardboard box), Absorption (Voyagers can consume other Voyagers; Bernkastel attempted to do this to Lambdadelta), Telepathy (Read Willard's mind), Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Shape-shifting, Duplication, Reactive Evolution, Clairvoyance / Cosmic Awareness (Can peer into Fragments and specializes in finding "impossible" ones), Creation and Existence Erasure (Created and destroyed many higher-dimensional universes during her fight with Lambdadelta), Summoning (Can summon her cat familiars), Animal Manipulation (Capable of controlling her cat familiars), Sealing (Shackled Ange and Lion in the witch's theater), can imprison opponents within other Fragments or knock them into the Sea of Oblivion, 4th Wall Awareness (Challenged the Player to her own game), exists within the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories and can adapt to higher-dimensional layers and even those that exist beyond them entirely, Acausality (Type 5), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Omnipresence (As a voyager witch, she is the embodiment of a concept, and exists across countless worlds in the sea of fragments and can appear on several gameboards simultaneously), Non-Corporeal (Exists as the embodiment of her own universe, a concept), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (High-Godly; even if the entirety of her existence is completely erased and lost to the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories, she can regain her form just by thinking), Resurrection (Capable of reviving herself whenever she wants, managed to resurrect Battler after his concept was erased, though she could not resurrect his soul) Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: Supergenius | Unknown Weaknesses: '''Her magic depends on her faith in it; Boredom and the possibility of losing her will '''Feats: Bernkastel's magic. Basically, she can locate any world and achieve any end she wishes as long as it is not completely impossible. In theory, she is the witch with the strongest power, but that is actually not realistic, like folding a piece of paper a hundred times so that it'll reach the moon. And she folded it a hundred times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''''Blue Truth - statements that are blue, which allow to interpret a situations in different ways, based on the impossibility of the opponent to prove the absolute truth of their version. Blue truth is not as powerful as red, but it allows you to throw at the same time any number of conflicting statements based on the infinite amount of possible options. Can be used to deny the existence of a opponent. Similar to a shotgun, it can be used constantly and used multiple times at once. It has a similar nature to the Blue Key, which creates insecurity and causes self-denial. * Red Truth - statements that are red, that does not require proof and becomes the absolute truth. All features that contradict the red will be erased and will not be able to sound blue. Can deny the existence of the opponent. To use, you really need to know the truth, and the statement can still be interpreted in different ways. Attempting to use the red truth, which does not correspond to the truth, will lead to the suffocation of oneself. Red Truth has a similar nature to the Red Key, ignoring any contradictory concepts. * Golden Truth - statements that are golden, are a special kind of truth that is intended for the Game Owner, but can also be used by others if they understand the essence of the game. Can obliterate the existence of a opponent. The golden truth surpasses all truths, it is able to ignore even absolute truths, being a ultimate weapon. * Fixation - a weapon formed by the Truth, for example, wedges, in itself prevents the victim from moving and his removal. Although some part of the Truth can be pulled out of a wound or broken by application of a large number of forces, wounds will still remain from it, not healing until Truth is refuted or turned off. * Wedges - spear-like blades of different size and power, used in both melee and long-range combat. This is the most common type of weapon formed from the Truth * Chains - controlled chains that are indestructible by conventional means, which make it possible to chain the enemy. * Barrier of a closed room - Truths can be used to simulate a situation that allows you to play with an opponent in a game-dispute about a murder in a closed room with specified conditions. At the same time, the room around is securely locked with impenetrable conceptual barriers (or it is created on level ground, for example, the aforementioned tower is used), which are broken by solving a puzzle, voiced by color Truth. * The merging of weapons - the possibility of combining several materialized truth in one powerful attack. * Essential denial - Truth attacks (even in the form of statements, without actually forming a weapon) can destroy the existence of even an abstract goal, erase the soul, fundamentally suppress the will. This powerful conceptual effects ignore almost all forms of protection, because of which they are more effective than even infinitely strong direct attacks and directed manipulations of the reality of cosmic scales. * Essential healing - in the event that Truth is not denied, but on the contrary, support existence, they can restore strength and level the damage caused by other Truths. * The universe - a powerful witch is a whole vast universe from the perspective of its own level of being. This is the actual form of the personal world, the type and features of which are determined by the individuality of its owner, and the weather corresponds to the mood of the inhabitants. * Manifestation - the actual manifestation of the body, which is not necessarily one. At this stage, belonging to one or another Layer begins. The form and condition of the embodied body is controlled by consciousness. It will live and recover as long as it can and wants to define itself, while retaining the possibility of returning from transcendent non-existence. Because of this form of immortality, boredom is the main threat to the existence of higher beings, although particularly powerful fundamental influences can also be effective. In addition, it is worth noting that the inhabitants of the World of Gods can perceive what is happening even in the absolute darkness of the Sea of Non-existence, and defining gravity or the earth under their feet, they are able to walk along emptiness, like on a parquet. The special abilities of those who ascended to the higher layers, continue to work there (even if it may seem illogical and impossible), proportionally increasing in scale and efficiency. For a more sustainable existence and reduce the risk of loss of spirit, the body adapts to the pressure of the surrounding world. * Evolution - as already mentioned, the body is secondary in the Domain of the Witches, it is only a projection, determined by the mind, that is, that depends on the soul and the spirit. It is the inner evolution that is needed for a full higher existence. If the stay in the World of Gods is at the expense of outside support, then it gives a start to spiritual dimensions, which increasingly alienate the person from human existence. * Staircase to the Abyss - Voyagers lose their limitations in proportion to their desire for strength and freedom, moving along the steps of the endless hierarchical stairs leading to the depths where the bottom does not exist. In this case, it is not about the actual movement along the higher layers, but about personal evolution, which also determines this possibility. Whatever infinite and illogical powers the witch does not possess, she will be limited in comparison with those who have advanced deeper. Steps in the abstract hierarchy are “efforts” that cannot be neglected, because if the witch stumbles on the stairs, then, having lost her footing, she will fall into the eternal abyss of hell. * Free voyage - Voyagers are the Witches of the Sea, who, unlike Witches of the Coast, do not need to wait for the needed Shards, but are looking for interesting stories for themselves. They are able to freely cross space and time, worlds and dimensions, universes, planes of existence, non-existence and oblivion. An eternal journey that does not have a final point, or an endless escape in an attempt to avoid it. * Managing the flow of history - the ability to control the flow of events in the downstream Shards. The flow of history can be stopped or rewound, even if we are talking about the history of the world from the Domain of Witches, which does not include the lower concepts of time and fate, regardless of their order. * Combining worlds is the ability to create worlds by connecting different Shards, while retaining conflicting elements of history, even joining together different areas of space and periods of time. Key: ' Manifestation (embodiment)' | True Form (phenomena that governs the world) Note: Explanations (Optional) The human domain is noted to be a infinite hierarchy , a staircase where each step higher removes restrictions and grants power similar to the witch and creator domain. But it doesn't stop there, within the human domain has more infinitely layered realms which are the cat box being based off of infinitely layered ideasof possibilities and impossibilities. Certain possibilities are lesser than the conceptual ladder while at the same time others surpassing it because a catbox is the combination of multiple contradictory stories representing the co-existence of possibilities and impossibilities . Beatrice confirms her catbox as a endless ladder as she notes the catbox as her own domain .Domains encompass endless and infinite layers or steps . This continues because Beatrices catbox creates even more infinite amount of tales each passing moment . This is irrelevant to Bernkastel. Since she has her OWN catbox which encompasses the entirety of Beatrices, and also forming another infinite amount of tales each passing moment, furthermore there are infinitely more catboxes that exist out there beyond Bernkastels, representing even more possibilities, and each creating infinite amounts of endless tales each passing moment, But even this doesn't matter, all of these catboxes that transcend the other are ultimately irrelevant since they only equate to a single fragmentwithin the sea of fragments which there are another infinite amount of fragments.Fragments represent the concepts of fate, possibilities and infinite stories . But even a fragment can become its own catbox, because higher world beings can combine fragments together to form even greater catboxes of impossibilities that will form a higher story. But it doesn't stop there, In Featherines library the city of books, is a realm where Featherine takes fragments and brings them to a higher layer, the city of books is so massive the entire cosmology thus far only equates to a single out of a infinite amount of books . These characters dwarfing all of the before mentioned cosmology are compared to small butterflies in a ocean . Even Ange states her entire life not even being worth a single page within a single book . Finally the city of books has a higher layer. The spectator rows Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1